


And I'm Gonna Hold You Down Until You're Amazed

by zams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Sprinkling of Fluffy Feelings, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talking Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I need to remind you that I love you," Louis says, and Harry nearly groans at the huskiness of his voice and the promise behind this words. "I don't want you to have <em>any</em> doubts."</p><p>Essentially PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Gonna Hold You Down Until You're Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately not Brit-picked, but I tried my best.
> 
> Title from Adam Lambert's _For Your Entertainment_ , because I apparently like to listen to Adam Lambert when I write 1D porn.

**

Louis isn't like any other boy Harry's dated.

Harry's never cuddled so much in his life, or shared so many enthusiastic kisses that make Harry want to drag Luis off to the bedroom, and he doesn't want it either to stop.

It still surprises Harry how _easy_ it would be to fall into a relationship with Louis. He thought he'd need time to get used to it, more time to feel comfortable being with some one who knows more about him that anyone ever has. Sure, he was immediately attracted to Louis - who wouldn't be? - but shouldn't it have been a little awkward dealing with the reality of being a couple rather than simply being band mates?

Harry thinks it should've been. It hasn't even been a month since Louis pounced on him and snogged him breathless, finally breaking the mounting tension that was between them. Harry's sure that means it's too soon to be so in love. Or to be thinking in 'we' and 'us' rather than 'I' and 'me.' Or to imagine their lives together in twenty years. 

It's too soon.

Right?

Glancing over at Louis, who's stretched out on the couch flipping through the channels in just a pair of Harry's boxers, Harry's overcome with such love that realizes it doesn't matter if it's too soon or not; he knows how he feels and _that_ is all that matters.

This is what Harry wants. Someone he loves who loves him back. Someone who will share his life and chase his loneliness away. Someone who drives Harry mad with wanting. 

Louis' all that and more.  

"Louis?" he says.

"What?" Louis says, still watching the telly.

"I love you, you know that right?"  

Harry didn't mean to sound so unsure. 

Louis obviously picks up on it, and he looks over at Harry, his forehead furrowing a bit as he says, "Of course. I love you, too. And you know that."

"Yes." Harry knows, that he does. He just wants to make sure Louis knows how _he_ feels. 

"Hmm," Louis murmurs, turning off the telly and standing up. "Are you sure?"  

Louis slinks over to him, graceful as a cat, and blood immediately rushes to Harry's groin at the predatory look on Louis' face.

"Maybe I need to remind you," Louis says, and Harry nearly groans at the huskiness of his voice and the promise behind this words. "I don't want you to have _any_ doubts."

 _Fuck_. It's ridiculous how quickly Harry gets hard, but it's _Louis_.   

Louis drops down on his lap with a wicked grin, and Harry gulps, sinking back into the armchair and wondering what Louis' going to do. Louis stares at him a moment, an eyebrow raised in contemplation, and then he leans forward and brushes Harry's lips with his own repeatedly, teasing, giving Harry a taste but nothing close to what he wants.   

Once Louis's hips start moving too, grinding their dicks together, Harry can't take anymore. Surging forward, Harry wraps an arm around Louis' back, pulling him tight against his chest, and uses his other arm to curl around the back of Louis' neck to smash their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Louis eagerly responds to this, kissing back fervently and holding onto Harry tightly. Sucking on Louis’ tongue, Harry’s desperate for him, for the taste of him. He can’t get enough. He'll probably never get enough.

Harry can feel the heat from Louis’s skin, and it makes his fingers itch to touch. His hands slide up and down Louis’s back reverently, feeling the smooth, soft skin before they dip under the waist band of the boxers Louis's wearing – _his_ boxers and it's still so hot to see Louis in his clothes - and grip his arse, squeezing and pulling him even closer.

Louis whimpers into his mouth, arching against him, and this spurs Harry on, his fingers then parting Louis’s cheeks and stroking over his hole. Jerking in his arms, Louis whimpers again and his nails dig into Harry’s shoulders, the slight pain only making Harry hotter.

Breaking the kiss, Louis gasps and pushes back against Harry’s searching fingers. “Fuck.”

Smirking, Harry increases the pressure, teasing the little hole until Louis’s begging, hips erratically thrusting, trying to get enough friction to come. “Please, please, Haz. So close.”

“Soon, babe,” Harry promises as he takes Louis’s lips in another kiss. Harry pushes against Louis' hole until he gets just the tip of his finger inside, up to the first knuckle. It's dry, so Harry's not going to push further in, but just this bit of penetration is driving Louis to the brink. The heat and tightness is unbelievable, and Harry can’t wait until he can feel that around his dick.

"Oh, fuck, Harry," Louis says, panting the words into his mouth. "It's too- I can't…"

"Then come, babe," Harry encourages, lips trailing over Louis's jaw. Thrusting his hips up into Louis' roughly and wiggling his fingertip around inside him, he says, "I want to feel it."

And just a few moments later, Louis does, shuddering in Harry's arms as he makes a mess of Harry's boxers. Harry's eyes are half-lidded as he watches, and he nearly comes himself at the sight. Louis' gorgeous when he comes, his eyes glazed over with pleasure, a flush on his face, lips parted and shiny, and Harry's always does his best to see that as often as possible.

“Hmm,” Louis breathes, melting into Harry’s arms. “So good."

Harry smiles, petting Louis's hair and gently easing his finger out of him. He shifts around to try to relieve some of the pressure on his dick without disrupting Louis' afterglow. He's so hard he's surprised he hasn't popped the zipper. If he could just get his hand around his cock, just a couple strokes would get the job done.

He's about to do just that when Louis suddenly moves, dropping to the floor and kneeling in front of Harry. Louis scoots closer, pushing Harry's knees apart, and Harry nearly bites his tongue off as he's assaulted with images of Louis pulling out his cock, pink tongue slipping out and delicately lapping at the head of his dick, teasing him, before he sucks him down to the base.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Just thinking about it is going to make Harry explode, and his head drops back on the chair, eyes closing as he takes a deep breath. Then Louis' hands are on him, ghosting up his thighs all the way to the button on his jeans. Harry sucks in a sharp breath as Louis pops the button and unzips his jeans so painfully slow.

When Louis finally, _finally_ touches him, fleeting and light, Harry thinks he's died and gone to heaven, it feels so good. Better than anything he can imagine. It's too much, and not enough. Harry feels like he's going to have a heart attack; he can't handle this sex-kitten Louis. "Oh, god, _Louis_."

Louis hums, fingers wrapping around Harry's cock. "Just look at you, Haz. Nice and hard for me, and so _big_ and _wet_ ," Louis says, sounding delighted as he flicks his thumb right across the tip.

A choked off gasp is ripped from his throat. "Louis..." he says, and even he can hear the need and desperation in his voice.

"Gonna suck you, taste you. Have to," Louis says. "Look so good. Gonna taste so good, too."

And suddenly, Harry has to _see_ , and his eyes snap open, focusing on Louis just in time to see him lick his lips and lean forward. Breath catching, Harry watches as Louis licks up the precome on the head, pulling back a bit and smacking his lips together at the taste.

"Always so delicious," Louis says smugly, and then he dives right back down and opens his mouth wide to swallow the swollen head of Harry's cock in his little, wet mouth. Louis knows just what to do to make Harry crazy, making it sloppy and wet and filthy, tongue working on the underside, and Harry's incapable of speech from the pleasure.

A litany of _fuck_ and _yes, more_ and _oh, god_ run through Harry's mind, and he spreads his legs wider, offering Louis more room. Louis moves closer, and he takes more of Harry into his mouth, his lips stretching obscenely wide around Harry's cock. Without conscious thought, Harry grabs Louis' head, tangling his fingers in his soft hair. Louis makes a pleased little sound at this, and Harry thrusts up a bit, sliding more of his cock down the heat and wetness of Louis' throat.

Harry wants to enjoy this, make it last, but he's already so on edge that he knows he's going to come any second now, and a choked-off warning of "Close," is all he can manage to get out.

Louis hums around his mouthful, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Harry's body, and his head bobs up and down as he sucks and licks Harry's cock, seemingly uninterested in pulling back.

And then one of Louis' hands is circling the base of his cock, jacking a bit, before it moves down, cupping his bollocks lightly squeezing and rubbing them. Oh, fuck, that feels good. Harry loves having his bollocks played with while he's getting a blow-job, and Louis' touch is just right, as it always is: gentle enough not to hurt, but also firm enough that Harry can feel it. Louis' always works him over so well, doing all the things that are guaranteed to get Harry off, and it's a wonder Harry hasn't died from the experience yet. 

So ready to come and finally get some relief, Harry settles back into the chair and just lets himself feel, and he jerks when he notices a couple fingers sliding back, past his bollocks and into his crack to rub around his hole.

It's too much for Harry to handle, and, tightening his fingers in Louis' hair, his body tenses up, eyes wide as he comes, shooting his load down right down Louis' throat. Louis' throat works around his dick as he swallows Harry's come and it's is almost too much to bear, Harry's vision whitening a little around the edges.

Louis drinks him down like a pro, keeping his hands moving on Harry's bollocks and hole, until Harry's finally completely spent and collapses back into the chair. "Holy fuck," he says, and it comes out breathy and weak.

After one last suck on Harry's over-sensitized cock, Louis pulls away and sits back on his heels, looking extremely pleased with himself. Making a show of it, Louis licks his lips, leering at Harry. "Fuck, you taste good, Harry."

It's ridiculous, but Harry would swear his cock twitches at those words and the gleam in Louis's eyes. "God, Louis. You about killed me," he says, trying to catch his breath. His heart's still racing, faint pleasure still humming through his body and all his senses are still overloaded. 

"Well, I wouldn't want that," Louis says, climbing back up into Harry's lap. "But you know that this is going to cost you. I don't give out amazing blow jobs for free."

Harry trails his fingers up and down Louis' arms, goose bumps following, feeling more relaxed and stated and a wee bit sleepy. He could use a nap right about now. Preferably with Louis naked and wrapped around him. "What do you mean?"

"It means you're taking me out tonight."

"What?"

"Uh-huh. Dinner and then to a club. I want to dance with you all night and make all those other boys jealous," Louis says, bending his head to lick Harry's lips and then kiss him. Harry can taste a hint of himself on Louis's tongue, and it's just dirty enough to make it sexy.

Louis pulls away, and Harry chases his lips, wanting another taste, but Louis leans down and licks his ear, breath hot. "Everyone will want you, but I'll be the only one allowed to touch you, pressed up so close I can smell your cologne and sweat. Maybe even taste you if I want. Kiss you. Make you so hot that you drag me into the toilet and push me down on my knees and make me take your cock, right there, where anyone could walk in."

Holy. Fuck.

 Harry can't believe the words coming out of Louis' mouth. It's rare that Louis' in a mood like that, but it's so hot. So fucking hot.

"But you won't do that," Louis goes on, and Harry just stares at him. "No. Because no one but you can see me like that, on my knees, mouth stuffed with cock. So we'll come home where you can push me down on the bed, rip my clothes off and fucking pound me into the mattress, fill me up and make me beg for your cock. Beg for harder and deeper and _more_."

"Fuck, Louis," Harry moans, his dick swelling as he listens to Louis' words. "I can't take this, babe."

Louis smirks at him, and rubs his own half-hard cock against Harry's hip and nuzzles his neck. "You can," he says. “You love it. You want it. You always want it.”

And well. Harry can’t really argue with that. "I do. I really, really do," he says fervently, kissing Louis again and pushing the dirty boxers down his hips. "So let me show you just how much I like it."

Louis smirks and buries his fingers in Harry's hair, impatient and demanding. "Then c'mon," he says, and Harry just has to laugh. He wouldn’t have Louis any other way.

**  
 **END**  
**


End file.
